Children of Evil
by wash-and-dry
Summary: 20 years into the future of Clamburg, Vendetta's twin children must learn to create fiends and rule Clamburg. But after a tragic accident, they'll have to travel back in time and prevent it from ever happening. Can they do it?
1. Vendetta's children

This is just something I had an idea for. I decided to create a Making Fiends fanfiction about the future of Clamburg.

I do not own Making Fiends, but I do own Valter, Grunt, and Sunny. Victoria is owned by my friend who prefers to be called "Creepy".

* * *

20 years ago, a young green girl named Vendetta was the feared ruler of a small town called Clamburg. Everyone was to be afraid of her, yet respect her at the same time. Then another blue girl arrived. Her name was Charlotte. She wanted to be friends with Vendetta, but Vendetta wanted to destroy her. She never succeeded. Years and years had passed with Vendetta trying to destroy the blue girl. All of her attempts failed. There was another girl named Suzanne. She was red and wanted to destroy both Charlotte and Vendetta. Her attempts failed as well.

It is now 20 years later. Vendetta, Suzanne and Charlotte, along with the other students in their class, are 27 years old. Vendetta is still the feared ruler of Clamburg.

A yellow girl walked into a kitchen. She was carrying a jar of eyeballs and a box of fiend mix. She had messy hair in two pigtails and a black eye. Her arm was covered in bandages. Her dress was similar to that of Maggie, a teal girl, and she was wearing a pair of black boots. She placed the jar and the box on the kitchen table.

A dark green boy was standing by the table. He was wearing a shirt and shorts and had long hair. He grinned. "I see you gathered all the items I have requested, Sunny." He had a thick Bulgarian accent.

"Yes your lordship." Sunny bowed.

The boy poured the fiend mix into a bowl and added water. Then he opened the jar of eyeballs and picked one out. Just as he was going to placed the eyeball into the bowl, he heard a high-pitched voice scream in the other room.

"VALTER!"

Valter groaned. "What?"

A light green girl entered the kitchen. She had long hair and was wearing a dress. In her hands she held an amber-colored cat. The cat did not look pleased, and neither did the girl.

"You said you would feed Grunt!"

"I will when I'm done creating my fiend! Now go away!"

"No!" The girl argued, "Not until you feed Grunt! Mom said that he's our responsibility!"

"No, mom said that Grunt was **your** responsibility. Sunny is my servant and Grunt is yours!"

"Grunt can't be my servant! He's a cat!"

Grunt growled at the two. Clearly he was hungry.

"Victoria, I refuse to feed **your** stupid cat!"

"Grunt is NOT stupid! If anything, you're the one who's stupid!" Victoria shouted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?" A voice yelled. Victoria, Sunny and Valter cowered in fear. Grunt jumped out of Victoria's arms and ran to hide.

The 3 children and the cat heard feet stomping down the staircase. Suddenly a green woman appeared at the kitchen door. She glared at the kids. She had her hair tied back into a sloppy bun and she was wearing a long dress. She was none other than Vendetta, the grown-up, feared ruler of Clamburg. She now looks just like her mother, Violetta, and along with that, she is now the mother of Valter and Victoria, who happened to be twins.

"You two are screaming more than your stupid father did right before my fiend ate him!"

"Sorry mom…" Both Valter and Victoria said at the same time.

"Sorry? Ha! I do not accept apologizes. You should know that by now."

"Yes mom…" The twins both said at the same time yet again.

"What are you stupid children fighting about?"

"Valter didn't feed Grunt and he said he would!"

"I never said that!"

"Victoria! You stupid girl! You are in charge of Grunt. You should be the one feeding him!" Vendetta scolded her.

"Told you!" Valter bragged.

"Shut up!" Vendetta yelled. Valter put his hands over his mouth, obviously obeying his mother. Even Vendetta's own children feared her. And Vendetta didn't even like them. But she wanted someone to take her place as ruler when she died. "What do you think you are doing? Are you creating a fiend?"

Valter gulped, "Yes mother… I am creating it to bring to my first day of school tomorrow…"

"You do not need a fiend yet. You have Sunny. You are to bring her to school tomorrow." Vendetta glared at Sunny. She jumped. "And if Sunny does not protect you, then she will face grave consequences…"

"I guarantee Vendetta, I will not let your son get hurt." Sunny promised.

"You better not let him get hurt. If you do, I will feed you to my hamster." Vendetta crouched down so she and Sunny were meeting eye-to-eye, "And we both know that you do not want to get fed to my hamster…"

Sunny shivered, "No ma'am…"

Vendetta stood up straight. "Hamster!" She called. A giant hamster appeared by her side. His name was Grudge. He has been the faithful servant to Vendetta for 21 years. Formerly a normal-sized hamster, Grudge had been transformed into Vendetta's most loyal fiend. He looked exactly the same as he did 20 years ago, only he was wearing an eye patch.

"Victoria, feed your stupid cat, then take him to bed with you. I do not want him running around the house and ripping up the living room with his claws. Valter, I will finish your fiend and send it out to destroy my least favorite person on this stupid planet. Sunny, take Valter to his room and make sure he does not sneak out of the house again…"

"Yes ma'am." Sunny nodded.

"Hamster, you will help me finish this fiend." Vendetta looked down at Victoria, Valter and Sunny, who were still standing by her feet. "Why are you three not obeying my commands?"

The three children jumped. Sunny and Valter ran upstairs while Victoria grabbed Grunt out of his hiding place. She then followed Valter and Sunny up the staircase.

Vendetta glanced at the 3 kids and the cat as they left. "Stupid children… Come, Hamster, for we have work to do."

* * *

"Stupid mother…" Valter said, sitting on his bed.

"You shouldn't say that about Vendetta. You could get into trouble." Sunny warned him.

"As if I care! I've been getting into trouble since the day I was born! I'm pretty much used to it by now!"

"But Valter…"

"7 years, Sunny." He looked her in the eyes, "I've spent 7 years dealing with my mother. She killed my father. Do you know what it's like to see your father get murdered by your own mom?"

"At least be happy you weren't adopted…" Sunny sounded angry.

"You weren't adopted. My mom took you in to be my servant. And if you make a mistake, you'll end up just like my father. And I'll be standing there, watching."

"You don't scare me, you know…"

"Well you should be scared. Everyone in this town should fear me, just like they fear my mom. Just wait. One day, I won't just be the ruler of Clamburg, I will be the king of the world…" He walked over to a globe that was sitting on a counter by his bed. "This foolish planet will soon be mine…"

Sunny rolled her eyes at the conceited boy. "Valter, get into bed."

"Why should I listen to you? You're **my** servant. If anything, you should be listening to me."

"I might be you're servant, but when it comes to who rules who, your mom tells both of us what to do. She told me to send you to bed. So get into bed now before I tell your mom that you disobeyed her…"

Valter gulped and jumped into bed. "You're lucky that my mom is in charge of me…"

* * *

"Oh Grunt, my mom is so harsh…" Victoria said. Grunt ate out of his bowl, not paying attention to what she was saying. "I don't understand why I'm so nice. Why aren't I mean like mom and Valter?"

Grunt meowed at her.

"It is exciting that I get to take you to school tomorrow, Grunt, but I don't think I'll be able to rule the school just like my mom did…" Victoria explained, "I mean, I can't even create my own fiend!"

Grunt stared at her. Now he was paying attention.

"I guess I could still try to make some friends… After all, hanging around Sunny and Valter all the time does get a bit boring…"

Victoria hopped into bed and got under her covers. "Come on up, Grunt. It's time for bed."

Grunt obeyed Victoria and jumped on her bed. He curled up and closed his eyes. Victoria petted him and placed her head on her pillow. She drifted off to sleep, just like Grunt did.


	2. School

The next morning, Victoria was in her room, brushing her hair. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and added a bow.

"Victoria!" A voice yelled from behind her. She turned around to see her mother standing by her doorstep.

"Yes mom?"

"What are you wearing?"

Victoria looked confused. "Umm… The same dress I always wear?"

"Don't be stupid! I am talking about your hair!"

"My… hair?" Victoria looked in the mirror. "Oh! That's a bow!"

"Get rid of it!"

"What?"

"The bow. Take it out. It disgusts me."

"But… Why…"

"It is a disgrace to our family. We are supposed to be evil, not nice. Bows are nice. I don't like nice. Nice is stupid." Vendetta explained.

"But I can't be evil… I don't know how…"

"You are just like your stupid father. He pretended to be evil for me. I saw right through his plan. That is why I murdered him."

Victoria gulped.

"What are you ignoring me? Take out the bow **NOW**!"

Victoria obeyed her mother and took the bow out of her hair.

"Very good." Vendetta walked out of Victoria's room.

* * *

"Valter!"

"Yes mother?" Valter was putting supplies in his backpack.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Are those school supplies?"

Valter looked at his mom. "Yeah…"

"Where did you get those?"

Valter gulped. "The market…"

"What market… The only market in this stupid town is the food market. The food market does not sell school supplies!"

Valter looked nervous.

"Answer me!" Vendetta yelled.

"Well… I…"

"Are those supplies _illegal_?"

"Well mother, since I am not allowed to lie to you, yes. They are."

"Give them to me!"

"Why?"

"Do not question me! Give me that backpack and those school supplies. I must burn them."

"Burn them?" Valter argued.

"Yes." Vendetta walked towards him and took the backpack, along with the school supplies. She left and went to the living room.

"How dare she defy me…" He whispered to himself, "One day she will obey me… I will rule her, and this town, and the world…"

* * *

"Children!" Vendetta shouted, even though Valter and Victoria were right in front of her.

"Yes mom?" They both said.

"Valter, are you ready for school?"

"I was, mother, but then you burned my school supplies!"

Vendetta chuckled. "Excellent. Daughter, are you ready for school?"

"Yes mom."

Vendetta looked bored. "Good. Grunt! Sunny! Front and center!"

Grunt ran down the staircase while Sunny walked next to Valter.

"You two are to take my children to school. I'm sure you are familiar with the location of the school you are to take them to…"

"Yes ma'am." Sunny bowed.

"Meow." Grunt nodded.

"Very good." Vendetta grinned. "Now, take them to school. I am getting sick of looking at their faces."

"We're right here, mother…" Valter folded his arms.

"I do not care. Get out."

Valter groaned and walked out. Sunny followed him. Victoria picked Grunt up and quickly ran after Valter and Sunny. She shut the door behind her.

"Hamster!" Vendetta called. Grudge came to her side. "We must create fiends. I have a score to settle…"

* * *

Victoria, Valter, Sunny and Grunt walked to school. Valter was unhappy.

"Stupid mother… How dare she burn my only school supplies!"

"Well, they were illegal…" Sunny pointed out.

"Illegal? I don't see how they are illegal if they are from a different town!"

"It's Vendetta's law. So don't ask me."

"I do not care."

"I don't see how a cat can protect me…" Victoria got off topic. Grunt hissed at her.

"And I do not see how a _girl_ can protect me."

"What?" Sunny yelled.

"You heard me."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you defy me. My mother is not here, so she cannot protect you. But it is not like she would protect you anyway."

Sunny was not pleased.

* * *

The school door opened. Valter stood at the doorstep dramatically while Victoria ran in to greet the students.

A grayish-purple boy was sitting by a desk. He had short hair and as wearing an outfit similar to Valter's.

"Hi! I'm Victoria!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Victoria. My name is Malak." He had an Elizabethan accent.

"This is my cat, Grunt." Victoria was holding him.

"A cat? But… Cats aren't allowed at school…"

"I know. But my mom told me to bring him to protect me and help me take over. But I don't want to take over."

"Your mom wants you to take over? But that doesn't make any sense…"

"Well she took over the school when she was a kid. So she figures I could do the same."

"Your mom took over the school?"

"Not just the school. She is the ruler of Clamburg."

"VENDETTA IS YOUR MOM?" Malak was shocked.

"Yes…" Victoria looked disappointed.

Malak gulped. "My parents went to school with her…"

"They did?"

"Yeah… They were terrified of her."

"Oh…"

"Listen, can you keep a secret? Especially from your mom?"

"Yeah, I can."

Malak whispered in Victoria's ear. "My mother is planning to escape from Clamburg, that way she won't be under your mom's rule anymore. She's going to take me and my dad."

"What? But! You can't do that!"

"I know. But my mom really wants to."

"But it's illegal…"

"Yes I realize that. But if we escape, it technically won't be illegal."

"You make a good point…"

Meanwhile, Valter and Sunny walked into the classroom. He looked around the room. He saw a green-blue girl sitting. She had long, curly hair and straighted bangs. She was smiling and humming.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" The girl had a cheerful, high-pitched voice.

"Your humming. Humming is singing, and singing is not allowed."

"Sure it is! My mom says it is!"

"Well your mom is a liar."

"My mom can't be a liar, silly! She's always right!"

"No, she's not. Your mother is stupid!"

"Stupid?" She tilted her head.

"Yes, stupid."

The girl let the comment slide. "My name is Candy. What's your name?"

"Valter. I am the son of Vendetta, the ruler of this town. Surely you are cowering in fear."

"Wow! Your mom is the queen of Clamburg?"

"Queen? How dare you say that about my mother!"

"Who's your friend? She's pretty."

"She is not my friend. She is my servant."

"My name is Sunny." Sunny smiled.

"Shut up!" Valter commanded.

"Yes sir…" Sunny cupped her hands over her mouth.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your friend…" Candy pointed out.

"I do not care. My mother told me that other people's feelings are stupid."

"Your mother sounds like a mean person…"

"She's the ruler of this stupid town. What did you expect?"

A women opened the door. It was Mr. Milk. He looked older. Much, much older.

"Good morning students. Please take your seats."

"How dare you tell me what to do!" Valter screamed.

"Valter!" Victoria pulled Valter into a seat. "Don't argue with the teacher…"

"Valter?" Mr. Milk looked nervous. "You must be Vendetta's son…"

"Yes. And I demand that you do as I say."

"Valter!" Victoria slapped him.

"Ouch!"

"And you must be Victoria, Vendetta's daughter…"

"Yup! That's me!" Victoria sounded proud.

"I demand that you do exactly what the two of us say, you fool!" Valter slammed his hand on his desk.

Victoria glared. "Don't listen to my brother…"

"But… I-I have to…" Mr. Milk stuttered.

"Why?"

"Because you are Vendetta's children. If I don't listen to you, terrible things will happen…"

"But…"

"Be quiet! Stupid sister!"

Victoria sighed.

"I will now take attendance… Well, I know Valter and Victoria are here… Malak?"

"Here!" Malak raised his hand.

"Michelle?"

"Here…" A white girl with long hair and a scarf said. She sounded depressed.

"Candy?"

"Hi!" Candy exclaimed. Valter glanced at her.

"Joshua?"

"Yes?" A dark gray boy with glasses and short hair asked. Clearly he wasn't paying attention.

"Sunny?"

"That's me!"

"And… Sydney?"

There was no answer.

"Sydney?"

There was still no response.

"Okay… I guess she's…"

Before he could finish, the door burst open. Every stared. A red girl walked in. She was wearing a dress. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and half of her bangs covered her right eye. She walked in. A black dog followed her.

"Present…" The girl said. She was Sydney.

"Very good. All students are accounted for."

"What is this? Why do you have a dog following you?" Valter questioned her.

Sydney grinned. "He isn't a dog… He's a _fiend_."

"A fiend?" Victoria gasped.

"Impossible!" Valter screamed, "fiends can only be created by my mother!"

"And mine…" Sydney added to Valter's statement.

"Valter!" Victoria nudged him and then whispered to him. "That must be Suzanne's daughter…"

Valter's eyes widened. "Suzanne? But… Impossible…"

Sydney smirked at them. "Yes, I am Suzanne's daughter…"

Mr. Milk gasped. "S-Suzanne!"

"That's right, Mr. Milk. Suzanne. I am Suzanne's daughter. The green children will not be the ones who conquer this school. I will…"


	3. Adversary

**To Gypsy Rosalie: To answer all your questions. Yes, Malak is Marion and Malachi's son. And your guess is correct if it was Charlotte and Marvin. Oh, and I have no idea who their father is. I made him up, which concluded in why Vendetta killed him.**

**And now, chapter 3!**

* * *

Everyone stared at the red girl. They were all very shocked. All except Candy, who just smiled stupidly. Valter and Victoria were the most shocked out of everyone.

"_Her? Take over the school? Impossible! That's my job! If my mother finds out that I let some stupid girl take over the school then she'll punish me for sure! Or worse… Not let me take over her place as ruler of Clamburg!" _Valter thought to himself.

"_Sydney is Suzanne's daughter? How can that be? Suzanne doesn't have a husband!" _Victoria thought to herself.

The room was completely silent as everyone stared at Sydney. This eventually irritated her.

"Are you fools just going to stand there and stare at me or are we going to do something? This is seriously boring the hell out of me."

Candy gasped. "You cursed!"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Hell isn't a curse word you stupid girl…"

"Yes it is! My daddy said so!"

"Your parents are stupid!" Valter shouted.

"_Wait… What did I just do? Did I just defend Sydney?"_ Valter was confused of his actions.

Sydney smiled and took a seat. Mr. Milk looked around the room and decided to begin teaching.

"Okay students, so today I thought we would start off class by learning about fractions… If that's okay…"

Valter glared. "Fractions? Ha! Fractions are stupid. In fact, math is stupid in general. We will never use it in our lives. So what's the point?"

"Actually, you will use math in your life. Like when you drive. You need to know how fast you are driving. And what about baking? You'll need to know how many cups of sugar you need to make it taste delicious…"

"I don't eat cake. Cake is gross."

"But cake is wonderful!" Candy argued.

"Lies!" Valter pointed at her in anger. "Cake is a lie!"

"Pointing is impolite, Uncle Valter." Miranda said. Miranda was the niece to Valter and Victoria. How? Because Gary is technically Vendetta's son and their bother. Miranda is the daughter of Gary, which makes Victoria Miranda's aunt and Valter Miranda's uncle.

"How dare you tell me what's impolite! Do you think I care? And how dare you call me Uncle! You are to call me Valter. I hate being referred to as your uncle. I don't care if your father is my so called "brother", it doesn't mean you have to call me that!"

Miranda smirked. She knew Valter didn't like being called "Uncle Valter", but she did it just to annoy him.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Valter…"

"You are just begging to be destroyed by my mother's fiends!"

Miranda simply just rolled her eyes at him.

Victoria looked out the window. "I wish it was time for recess…"

Valter looked at her. He might have a cruel heart, but he stilled loved his sister. And since he was going to be the ruler of the school…

"Isn't it time for recess…" Valter said in a deep, evil voice.

"What?" Mr. Milk jumped. This only reminded him of Vendetta, when she was still a student. "Why, yes! Yes it is time for recess!"

"Wow! That was fast!" Candy giggled.

"Recess already? This school is truly amazing!" Malak said.

"Agreed." Miranda nodded. Miranda and Malak were friends since they were born, due to Gary and Malachi's friendship.

The students cheerfully ran out of the room.

"Thanks Valter…" For once, Victoria approved of Valter's actions.

"No problem, sis." Valter winked.

* * *

The playground was different in only one way. There were no fiends. All of the children played. Malak and Miranda were on the swingset, Joshua and Candy were playing on the jungle gym, Victoria and Grunt were on the slide, Sunny was playing in the strange cheese thing and Valter was simply sitting on top of it. Sydney approached him.

"Well well… Look what the cat dragged in…" Valter insulted her.

"Your insults are rubbish. And so are you. You think you're going to take over this school. Well, you're wrong. I'm going to be the one who takes over. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You do not scare me."

"Well I should. My mother is just as powerful as yours."

"Then why is my mother the one in charge of Clamburg?" Valter questioned her.

"It might seem that way now… But that will soon change…" Sydney grinned.

Valter's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't need to know…"

"Yes I do!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I said so! I want to know!"

Sydney merely snickered. "Oh Valter, you are just like your foolish mother. Always freaking out when you don't get your way. I pity you."

Valter tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY MOTHER!"

All of the children in the playground turned their attention on Sydney and Valter.

"And how dare you pin me to the ground…" Sydney was angry.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm the son of Vendetta."

Sydney released her true strength by flipped over and pinning Valter to the ground. "And I am the daughter of Suzanne."

Valter started to feel hot. He began to sweat. Little did he know that his face was turning into a bright red color. His lips began to quiver.

"What's the matter? Upset that a girl just pinned you?"

"N-no…"

"_Did I just stutter? I never stutter! What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?"_

Sydney felt a pair of arms at her sides. She looked behind her. It was Sunny.

"What do you think you're…"

Before she could finish her question, Sunny tossed Sydney in the air. Sydney fell behind her. Sunny held out her hand to help Valter up.

"Are you okay?"

Valter's body began to cool down. His face was no longer red. "Peachy…"

Sydney clenched her hands into fists. "How dare you!"

"You want some more, honey?" Sunny threatened.

"Sunny! I never saw you behave like this before!" Valter was surprised.

"I'm your bodyguard. It's my job to fight for you."

Sydney got back on her feet. She was really angry now. She ran towards Sunny. Just as she was about to punch her, Sunny grabbed her hand, stopping her from punching her face. She spun Sydney around and threw her towards the fake cheese. She slammed into it.

Valter had a worried look on his face. "Oh no!"

"_Why am I so worried? Why do I care about her? She is my adversary. I shouldn't care about her!"_

Sydney got back up. She struggled to stand. "You are truly strong… But it is sad how you have to fight for Valter. What? Is he too _lazy_ to fight for himself?"

"Why you little pest!" Valter stomped towards her. Victoria grabbed his arm.

"Valter! No! Let it go!"

Valter pulled his arm free. "Do not tell me what to do! Someone has to teach this girl a lesson! Preferably one she'll remember for a long time!"

He approached Sydney. She merely stared at him.

"What are you going to do? Nothing?" She teased.

Valter couldn't stand it anymore. He kicked her shin and punched her in the stomach. Sydney screamed in pain. He grabbed her hand and shoved it to the ground.

"How dare you defy me! I am Valter! I am the future ruler of Clamburg! If you were smart, you would never insult me again! Now look who the weak one is, you stupid girl!"

He continued shoving her head into the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"Stop!" Candy yelled, "Fighting is wrong! You shouldn't be fighting! We're all friends here!"

Valter stopped and glanced at her. "Friends? Ha! I laugh at your statement! I have no friends…" He kicked Sydney once again and walked back into the classroom, signaling that recess was over. Or at least for him, anyway. The students were still staring in his direction. Sydney pulled her head out of the ground. Everyone turned their attention on her.

Victoria ran towards her and helped her up. "Sydney! Are you…"

Sydney slapped her. Victoria let go and rubbed her hand on her cheek.

"I don't need your help!" She stomped off. Victoria gulped.

* * *

In the classroom, Valter was sitting as his desk. He was the only one in the room. No students, no Sunny, no Mr. Milk. Nobody. Just him.

"_I cannot believe I actually cared that Sunny was hurting her. But why did I care anyway? She is a b*tch… No one should like or care about someone like that… She can go burn in hell for all I care… But why did I feel so warm when she pinned me? What was that feeling I felt when she did that… Whatever feeling it is, I hate it. She's just as coldhearted as me… And yet… I still care… Why?"_


	4. Crush

**Chapter 4! And if you're wondering, I stole the pretty-petty thing from CJZilla's story "Game of Love".**

* * *

Valter, Victoria, Grunt and Sunny returned back home. Victoria, Sunny and Grunt cheerfully ran in. Valter, who was angry, stomped in and slammed the door behind him.

"What do you think you are doing? You are not allowed to…"

Valter tuned her out. It was just the same speech over and over again about what he was and wasn't allowed to do around the house. He walked up the staircase and to his room.

"Where do you think you are going? I am talking to you, stupid son!" There was no answer. "Valter!" She followed him.

Valter entered his room, slammed the door, and then locked it so he wouldn't have to hear his mom rant at him.

The doorknob turned, but it wouldn't open.

"Valter! You open this door immediately!"

Valter rolled his eyes. "I am not in the mood, mother."

"I do not care! You do not ignore me, stupid boy!" She continued her attempt to open the door. "Let me in **NOW**!"

Vendetta sat there, screaming at Valter through the door. Valter once again tuned her out. He couldn't help but think about the way he acted today. He didn't realize how strong he was. How could he beat the snot out of Sydney, and yet still care about her? It was impossible. And yet, he did…

"Sydney…" He said to himself.

"What? What did you just say?" Vendetta screamed.

* * *

The next day Victoria, Valter and Sunny walked to school. Grunt was in Victoria's hands.

"You like her." Sunny said out of nowhere.

"What?" Valter was confused. So was Victoria.

"Sydney. You like her."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you, stupid? You have a crush on Sydney. Admit it."

"Of course not. Love disgusts me. It is a vile emotion that I have no use for."

"I think Sunny is right, Valter…" Victoria agreed.

"Nonsense. Sydney is monster. She's a disgusting beast. A huge idiot! A pretty…"

Victoria and Sunny giggled. Even Grunt burst out with laughter.

_Valter's face flushed into a scarlet color. "Pretty? Where did that come from?"_

"I mean petty! She's a petty!"

"You called her pretty!" Sunny teased.

"You totally like her!"

"Both of you idiots shut your mouths! I do not like her! I despise her!" He was still in denial.

"Oooook… Whatever you say lover boy…" Victoria smirked.

"This is pathetic!" Valter walked faster to get away from the girls.

* * *

The students of Mr. Milk's class all took their seats. Valter sat there, denying his feelings for Sydney, which he didn't even know about. That's when she walked in. Valter couldn't help but stare. Victoria nudged him. He jumped.

"What'cha staring at, bro?"

"Yes…" Sydney added on. "What are you staring at?" Her fiend-dog growled at him.

Valter was embarrassed. "Nothing."

"What a lovestruck fool…" Sunny whispered. Victoria chuckled.

Valter slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "How many times do I have to tell you stupid girls that I do not…" He stopped. Everyone was staring at him. He sat back down. Sunny and Victoria couldn't help but laugh at the inside joke.

"Okay students… Today we are going to talk about the history of how America was founded…"

"Nobody cares… History is lame…" Sydney folded her arms.

"Oh!" Mr. Milk shivered. "But on the contrary, I am supposed to teach you this lesson today… If that's okay…" He looked at Valter.

Valter wasn't paying attention. He was busy daydreaming.

"Is that okay?" Mr. Milk asked him. He was still in dreamland.

"Yes." Victoria answered for him.

"Oh… What a strange turn of events…" Mr. Milk was surprised.

Mr. Milk began his lesson. Sydney strongly disapproved. She sat there screaming about how nobody cared. Valter couldn't help but stare at her, along with the other students. He still didn't understand why he cared.

"_She's a petty. Why do I care? Why do I enjoy hearing her voice? Are the girls right about my crush on her? Gah! This is a joke! Love is a stupid emotion! It is useless! It does nothing to help the world! And yet… I cannot help but to stare at her. She is truly a beauty… Gah! What am I saying? Why am I staring at her? Why do I care?"_

"WHY?" Valter shouted. He paused and cupped his hands over his mouth. He didn't realize he just screamed. All eyes were on him.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked.

Valter gulped. "Peachy…"

"Are you sure…" Joshua checked.

"Of course I am, stupid boy!"

"Whatever you say…"

Valter rolled his eyes.

"Back to our lesson…" Mr. Milk said.

"No! It is time for lunch! I am hungry!" Valter commanded.

"Oh! Why yes, of course!" Mr. Milk agreed.

The students walked out of the room and to the cafeteria.

"What was with the random outburst?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know… I was just thinking and I guess I could hold in my thoughts any longer."

"What were you thinking about?"

Valter blushed. "That is none of your business, stupid girl…"

Sunny chuckled. "Were you thinking about _her_?"

"Who's her?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know. Just answer my question." Valter was angry.

"Sydney."

Valter blushed more. "Of course not! I already told you I despise her!"

"Whatever…" Sunny grinned.

"I demand that you stop grinning this instant, stupid girl!"

"Okay fine. You can be such a party pooper sometimes…"

* * *

Valter stood in line for lunch, Sunny at his side. The lunch lady, Mrs. Whisk, placed beef jerky, clams, and grape punch on his tray. The lunch schedule hasn't changed in 20 years. Shocking isn't it?

"Bleh! Clams? Grape punch? Beef jerky? As if I don't get enough of this junk at home! Now I have to get it at school, too?" Valter glared at Mrs. Whisk. "I demand a tuna sandwich, tatter tots, and apple juice for lunch tomorrow, lady!"

Mrs. Whisk gulped. "Yes, sir!"

Valter walked to a table. Sunny followed him.

"Tuna sandwiches? Really, Valter?"

"I like tuna." Valter placed his tray on the table.

"I don't."

"This is my school. Not yours." He took a sip of his grape punch.

Sunny rolled his eyes.

"Hey you!" A voice called. Valter and Sunny looked up. It was Sydney.

"Here comes your girlfriend…" Sunny whispered.

"Shut up!" Valter screamed at her.

"Tell your mother to tell this school to stop serving these pathetic meals!"

"I actually had the schedule changed for tomorrow."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"To what?"

"Tuna sandwiches, tatter tots, and apple juice."

"I disapprove."

"Too bad. It's my school."

"You are lucky I like tatter tots, or I would hurt you."

"I thought I told you yesterday not to mess with me."

"Well, it looks like that was a lesson I refused to learn…" Sydney smirked then walked away.

Valter watched her go. Sunny noticed.

"You are totally crushing on her."

Valter couldn't stand listening to her anymore. He took her grape punch and splashed it in her face.

"Hey!"

"I told you she is a petty."

"Actually, you said she's pretty."

"Gah! You can go to hell!"

"_Pretty? Ha! She's not pretty…" _Valter looked at her. _"She's beyond pretty…"_


	5. Falling apart

**Chapter 5 is here! Time for the plot twist!**

* * *

Valter and Victoria were walking home. Sunny and Grunt followed them.

"Well well… We meet again…" A voice said.

The 3 children and the cat paused. They snuck behind a bush. Valter and Victoria looked through and saw their mom standing by a red woman around her age. Grudge was at Vendetta's side, while a cat was at the red woman's side.

"Mom?" Valter said in a hushed tone.

Victoria placed her hand over Valter's mouth. "Quiet…"

"Vendetta… So nice to see you…" The red woman chuckled. "Not."

"You wanted me to meet you here. What was it for?"

"Revenge."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are stupid, Suzanne. You don't honestly think you could get revenge on me…"

"Sure I can… It'll be easier than shoving Charlotte's head into a toilet…"

"And just what exactly are you getting revenge on me for?"

Suzanne put her hands behind her back. "Everything, Vendetta."

"Everything? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Payback for everything you have done in the past…"

"What are you…"

Suzanne took out a gun. She aimed it at Vendetta.

"Mom!" Valter shouted, "No!"

It was too late. Suzanne pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Vendetta's head. Vendetta fell to the ground. Blood was gushing out of her head. Grudge ran after Suzanne. She shot Grudge. He too fell to the ground, dead.

The children did nothing. They just stared. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Mom…" Valter quietly said.

"That takes care of those two nuisances…" Suzanne put her gun back in her pocket. She smirked and chuckled. "Now Clamburg will easily be under my rule… And no one can stop me… Come, Agatha. We have a town to take over…" Suzanne walked away from the murdered girl and hamster. Her cat followed her.

Victoria jumped out of the bushes and ran over to her mother. She held her in her arms. "Mom! Speak to me! Please!"

But Vendetta said nothing. Her heart wasn't beating. She had no pulse. She really was dead, no doubt about it.

Victoria fell on her knees and broke down crying. "MOM! DON'T DIE! NOT NOW!"

Valter slowly walked over to his sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Victoria, don't cry…"

Victoria quickly spun around and stared angrily at her brother. "THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU NEVER LIKED MOM! YOU WANTED HER TO BURN IN THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL! WELL, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE NOW SHE IS!"

Valter's lip quivered. "_Don't cry, dude. Stay strong." _He said to himself.

Victoria glared at him. "How can you even look at yourself in the mirror… You can't create fiends, you know why? Because you already are one… An evil, heartless one…"

A tear finally rolled down Valter's face. "Mom's really gone, isn't she?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Victoria screamed. Valter flinched.

"My God… This can't be happening… This has to be a nightmare… A really horrifying nightmare…" Valter looked down at his mom.

"It's not. If it was, we'd both be dreaming it. So would Sunny and Grunt." Victoria pointed at the two. Sunny was crying and Grunt was looking down sadly.

"Mom…" Valter whispered under his breath. He looked up. "I will avenge you…"

* * *

The next day at school, Victoria was depressed and Valter was just plain angry. He walked over to Sydney, who was filing her nails at her desk.

Valter slammed his fists against her desk. "YOU!"

"Sup lame-o?" Sydney was uninterested.

"Don't "sup" me!"

Sydney looked away from her nails and up at Valter. "Alright, what's the deal? You're angry already and I haven't done or said anything to you yet. Are you still holding a grudge after that little fight we had or something?"

"Your mother…"

"Is that supposed to be one of those "your mom" jokes, because if it was, that made no sense."

"NO!" Valter screamed. The class turned their attention on him. "YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY MOTHER. I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES. AND I HAPPEN TO HAVE TWO WITNESSES."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"V-Vendetta is… dead?" Mr. Milk smiled.

"Oh no! Mom's bestest friend is dead?" Candy frowned.

Valter looked around the room. "Yes! My mother is dead! And it's all because of Sydney's mom! Sydney's mom shot my mom! Sunny, Victoria, Grunt and I saw it!"

"Yeah. Suzanne killed Vendetta. Who cares?" Sydney rolled her eyes.

Victoria walked over to Sydney. "I CARE!"

"So do I!" Valter agreed.

"Whatever. It's not like anyone else in the room cares…"

"I do!" Sunny shouted.

"Me too! Mom doesn't have a best friend anymore!" Candy joined in.

"Looks like grandma is dead… So I guess I care…" Miranda shrugged.

"How could you idiots possible say you care?" Sydney burst out, "This stupid town isn't under Vendetta's evil rule anymore! You should be happy that you're no longer slaves to her!" She smirked, "But then again, you should be terrified because my mom is going to be the new ruler of Clamburg. Oh yes, her rules are going to be far worse than Vendetta's…"

"That's enough, class!" Mr. Milk said, "Everyone, take your seats."

"No!" Valter rebelled, "It's time for recess! We are going outside!"

"But…"

Valter kicked the school door opened and walked outside. He glanced at Sydney. "I need to talk to you."

"Why? Are you just going to complain more about the death of your pathetic mom?"

"Maybe…"

"Fine." Sydney got out of her seat and followed Valter. The rest of the students, who were curious, followed the two evil children.

* * *

The other pupil stood behind Valter and Sydney. Valter turned around to face them. "This is a private conversation. Go away before I make you!"

The kids gulped and ran off to play.

Valter turned his attention on Sydney. "I will make you pay…"

"Oh wow, I'm so f*cking scared…"

"I mean it!" Valter snapped.

"Why are you going to make _me_ pay? It was my mom who killed your mom, not me."

"That doesn't change anything. You still have her DNA in you."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"How can you possibly sit here and tell me you don't care about the death of my mother? She was the only person I truly cared about…" He lied.

"So you're sitting here telling me that you don't care about your sister? Some sibling you are…"

"Shut up!" Valter punched Sydney in the stomach.

"Hey!" Sydney grabbed her stomach. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"For sitting here and telling me how I should live my own life!"

"Well honestly you should get over your mom's death. It's not that big of deal."

"You can go to hell with my mom…" Valter turned away. "I can't believe I ever had a crush on you…"

"What was that?" Sydney's eyes widened.

"Valter faced her again. "You heard me! I said I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!"

Sydney blushed. "Oh… Well… Maybe I liked you back…"

"I don't care anymore…" Valter turned back around. "My feelings for you have officially dissolved…"

The dark green boy walked away, leaving Sydney to watch him leave. She was sad, no, she was heartbroken. How could she let this happen? If only she cared a little more…

* * *

"What was your little talk with Sydney about?" Sunny asked.

"Nothing…" Valter folded his arms.

"Well it sure looked like something considering you punched her in the stomach…"

"She made me angry."

"So you punched her?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You shouldn't do that…" Sunny pointed out, "It's wrong to hit a girl."

"As if I care! She doesn't do anything but insult my mother! Even when she's dead she still insults her!"

"Yeah, I guess you make a good point…"

"So why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of her?" Valter questioned her.

"Because violence doesn't solve anything…"

"Well in my world, violence is the only solution."

"Well your world doesn't quite seem to be in balance."

"It doesn't need to be in balance."

"Yes it does…" Sunny said, "That's the only way the world can work… By being in balance. If it isn't in balance, then the world will fall apart."

"Whatever. I don't need to listen to you. I'm the one in charge of you, so I don't know why I'm sitting here listening to what you have to say."

"If I were you, I'd quit it with the attitude."

"And if I were you, I'd shut my mouth."

"That's it; I'm done talking to you." Sunny walked out.

"Fine!" Valter threw himself on his bed. Little did he know that Sunny was right. Right now, his world was falling apart.


	6. Discovery

"Valter!" Victoria screamed, slamming the door to her brother's room open.

"What…" Valter mumbled in his pillow.

"We can fix this!"

The dark green boy lifted his face from his pillow. "Fix what?"

"We can prevent mom from ever being killed!"

"What the hell are you talking about? We can't fix it. Mom's dead, we can't bring her back."

Victoria ran to her brother's bed, standing beside him. "Yes, we can. I went in the basement and I found a machine!"

"So?"

"It's not just any machine, Valter. It's a time machine!"

Valter blinked. Sure, he was smarter than his sister, but in this case, he was completely clueless, especially considering he was depressed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We can go back in time and stop Sydney's mom from ever killing our mom…"

The evil boy's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Come on, we can go right now!" Victoria grabbed her brother's arm and attempted to drag him down the staircase, but she wasn't strong enough.

"What about school?" The boy asked with his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Who cares about school? This is about preventing our mother's death! I think this is more important than our education, Valter!"

Valter shrugged, "Good point…" He hopped off his bed and followed his sister, who was stilling grasping his wrist.

The light green girl smiled gleefully, "This is great! I can't wait to see mom again! I miss her so much…"

"I miss her too…" Valter admitted.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Valter…" Victoria said as she walked down the stairs.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because it sounded like you never really liked mom. Every time you said something about her, it was never anything good…"

Valter opened his mouth to deny his sister's claim, only to realize she was right. He always talked shit about his mom, mostly because she was abusive.

"I guess you're right…"

Victoria opened the door to her basement and began to walk down to the darkest part of the house, other than the attic. Valter was still following her. "You never seemed like the kind of boy to have a heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Well, you just seem to hate everything… I mean, you want to take over the world without any consideration for how people feel about it. Plus you say something bad about everyone, including your family and that one girl… What was her name again? Sienna?"

"Sydney…" Valter said with venom in his voice.

"Oh yeah! I mean, I know you had a thing for her but—"

"I never had a thing for her!" The dark boy snapped.

"Yes you did! It was so obvious!" Victoria claimed as she switched the lights on.

"That bitch means absolutely nothing to me. She was cold and heartless, so why would I ever care about her?"

Victoria, who was walking around the basement, stopped in her tracks and spun around to face her brother. She had her usual shy look on her face. "Because she's just like you. She wants to conquer the world and she'll stomp on anyone who gets in her way. She'll hurt anyone who crosses her path, and she has a personal body guard. She's evil and mean and doesn't care too much about anyone. Face it Valter, you're just like Sydney."

_Sydney_… her name rung through his head. Sure, he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her at the moment, but for some reason he still loved her. Deep in his heart, he wanted to conquer the world with her, no matter how heartless she was.

"Valter?" The green girl waved her hand in front of his face. He was lost in his thoughts. "You okay, bro?"

Valter snapped back to reality and looked at Victoria. He slapped her hand away from him. "I'm fine, but how dare you compare me to her!"

The shy girl smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know you like her." She turned away and began heading in the direction of the time machine she mentioned earlier.

Valter didn't move from his spot. He knew he was supposed to follow his sister, but he was too busy thinking about Sydney. His heart was beating fast, and he seemed to enjoy it. He never truly experienced love when it came to someone he wasn't related to.

"Perhaps I should give her a chance…" The long-haired boy mumbled to himself.

Victoria peeked over her shoulder, "Did you say something, Valter?"

Valter sprinted towards his sister in order to catch up with her, "Nah, I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things."

"I could have sworn I heard you say something. Whatever, that's not important right now." Victoria pulled a sheet off of a large metal contraption. It had a lot of colorful squares and buttons that continuously flashed, leaving the light green girl smiling. Valter on the other hand, was not impressed.

"I thought mom created fiends, not machinery…"

"Me too, but I'm sure she didn't build this. She might be smart when it comes to creatures, but she's definitely not creative enough to build a time machine."

"Whatever, how does this thing work?"

Victoria scratched her head. "I really have no idea…"

Valter groaned. "Gee, that helps… How do you even know this thing is a time machine?"

"Umm… The big sign on top that says "time machine"…" Victoria pointed out.

Valter looked up and was surprised that his sister was correct. "Huh… Would you look at that…? Interesting… But seriously, how does this thing work?"

"I can help…" A feminine voice said from behind.

The two green children jumped and turned around. Standing behind them was Sunny, the golden girl who was Valter's assistant.

"Sunny? What do you mean you could help?" Valter questioned.

Sunny began to approach the twins, "You're right, your mother wasn't smart enough to build this… But you're father was."

The siblings gasped in shock. "What are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"Your dad built this. He showed your mom how to use it… She had no interest in it, but despite that she taught me how to use it. She told me to use it in case of extreme emergency." Sunny gave a blank stare to the green twins standing in front of her, "And according to the two of you, this is considered an extreme emergency. Now, if you really want to get Vendetta back, then I'll help you get back to that depressing moment in your lives. But if you prefer to leave your own mom dead, then—"

"What, do you think we're heartless? Of course we want our mom back!" Valter exclaimed with rage, "Teach us how to use this piece of crap **now**!"

Sunny merely shook her head at her master, "Valter, I'm not going to teach you how to use this. It has to be controlled by someone in order to get it to work. Therefore, if you two want to get there together, then I'll have to control it to make sure you get there."

"So… You aren't coming with us?" Victoria frowned.

"I'll be there, but it won't be me."

Valter rolled his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about now…"

"My past self will be there, just not my current self. You two will be placed within the bodies of your past selves but with all the current knowledge of your present selves." Sunny explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Victoria and Valter asked in unison.

"Because your father taught your mother all of this, and she taught all of this to me. In fact, he wrote it down. So, Vendetta didn't exactly teach me, she just made me read the instructions."

"And you know all of this by heart?" Valter folded his arms with disbelief.

Sunny shrugged, "She made me memorize it. Now, stop asking questions. Are we doing this or not?"

The twins paused and faced each other. They stared into each other's eyes, both knowing they were thinking the exact same thing. Without thinking twice, they both looked back at the golden girl at the exact same time.

"Let's do this." They said in unison.

"Get in." Sunny commanded.

The green children entered the chamber and stood side-by-side.

"Now, you guys are sure you want to do this?" Sunny checked.

"Positive." Valter confirmed. Victoria simply nodded.

"Okay then, good luck."

Sunny pressed a blue button and the doors to the chamber instantly closed. Pressing a variety of colorful buttons, she entered a date into the time machine and pulled a red lever. The machine made a number of noises and within a flash, the twins had disappeared from the contraption. Sunny let out a sigh.

"I hope they don't get themselves killed…"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on this. I ran low on ideas for this, and I figured I waited long enough to write the next chapter of this. Since I'm on winter break right now, I have plenty of time to write a few more chapters, depending on whether or not I'm too lazy to write. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. R&R.**


End file.
